


The Royal Eight

by Tigerfox



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfox/pseuds/Tigerfox
Summary: The world is in ruins seven of eight are dead because of many misunderstanding and mistakes. Tess and Kyle are the last ones standing when a long hidden truth that lead to their fate was discovered. Now with all the need facts they are give the chance to revise time and hopeful rewrite history are they know it. Weather its for the better or worst is yet to be determined.P.s. Tess never killed Alex in fact a shapeshifter did and months after departed and before the group left town Micheal learns the truth saving her and Alex form a facility they had been kept in all along.





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing involving Roswell. Just the changes to the cannon everything else it the work of Melinda Metz and Jason Katims.

My name is Tessa Harding-Valenti and I was once Ava Queen of Antar until my home was attacked. The enemy managed to enter the place from information Princess Vilandra gave him in an act of betrayal. She was my husband Zan’s sister and my twin Rath fiance my best friend and she was our end. She was insecure with her place in the kingdom and in her relationship with my guarded brother left her open to manipulation. She entered and affair that killed her my brother, husband, my pregnant self dooming our people.

Until a plan created by the counsel in hope of for a better future we the Royal for were born again placed on Earth for safe keeping. Two set and two tries of getting things right one that knew about home and the other that didn’t. One were the four stood in the spotlight, while the other well hide but only three. It wasn’t until the sets meet and their positions changed did an inkling of the future began to spill. The missing queen who found her way home might have found the wrong on and by then her denial of her deepest thoughts were quickly shaken. Years later when all were dead but her and Kyle all dead and the world in ruins were those deepest thought brought to the surface and confirmed. 

A channel opened confirmed her miss placement the marking on her hand when her powers were used prove it one set had it the other didn’t and how even then that the royal sets will strong as four but not at strength with the wrong member but unstoppable when the four became eight but it was far to late or was it?

Normal POV

Five years since the call from Antar informed Tess and Kyle the truth of everything that had happened when making the royal four sets was given to them. Since Tess accessed all of her past life memories and a thought a hope of regaining what they lost set them on a mission that Kyle at first doubted but as time passed became more determined that it would work it had to changing the past.

The were standing at the midway point between royal arrival sets in an abandoned medical facility that had been closed since before Kyle’s Dad had even been born. Going over everything that they new and had with them confirming that everything was ready after all this was a one way trip. Kyle one of his ability telekinesis to move the bigger stuff he was in power just below the royal.

“So to go over this again will travel about 15 years back the year that everyone starts freshmen year and a year before Max’s group is exposed to humans. Will both deaged and my past self will evidently merge with myself when she away from Nasedo; you will just deaged and DNA test done will show you to be your past self twin. It will give us time to set everything up a from to keep us hidden and safe from enemies. As well as leaving a paper trail of our exist and at of my true set and a past that no one was able to find when Max’s was adopted to give everyone more credibility. Proof of our relation to then to the humans and a home plus safe houses. One the guardian is dead will have us both emancipated before find Michael and getting it confirmed that were brother and sister. I’ll have a photo of the two sets together a proof of relations and a DNA test will be all I need even if the test is done illegally before your father finds out about you or Max dad stops it. Have you decided on a name and do we have everything will need in the past?” Tess finish informing Kyle he voice for the first time in years showing even a little emotion. 

“I’ll take the name Nova it was another name Dad contemplated naming me before deciding on Kyle. I will go along with the story of child kidnapper special hospital that favored twins. They were unable to get Kyle but the grabbed me I wasn’t reported missing because dad didn’t know he was having twins and the doctor dead by the time we arrive and nurse who died a month after where in one it.” Kyle signed not liking the fact that he was tarnishing the dead but he understood it and new that their wasn’t any other way. Kyle finished loading everything for transport before turning to his sister in all but blood.

“Leading to us knowing each other not long after others got away we were moved and kept together. You in public but I was keep hidden at all times and we couldn’t to anything not knowing for sure the others got way and we're save until Nasdeo and another who keep the other killed himself in a fight over research. Which will be apart of the over story and the money he has is all legal in some twisted way he saw you as a daughter and left you the money. Which will invest in sure bets gaining more money being sure to lose some every now and then. The 20 trillion dollars (human) where taking back will keep 75 of it hidden and the others in bank accounts set up for you pod. Will also hide the Antar money way for when we guys leave Earth to get you Kingdom back. I also have all the books, recordings, and documents sent from Antar as well. Including the information about a dormant control switch and activation date in Lonnie that Zan together with Max should be able to deal with. We just need to pick the places we want to buy or rent when we go back from that pill over here.” Kyle finish looking at the stake of place the could get that wouldn’t be off the book for everyone to stay.

Tess went over to join Kyle now Nova to being going through everything before deciding on six different places they would buy. An apartment building in New York that was already furnished at the time and well secure plus it wasn’t to upside to displease her family that grew up on the street just right. I wouldn’t seem like she’s trying to change them but give them the home they deserve. Two hunting cabins one in New York with 5 rooms, three full baths, walk in closet, Kitchen and fully furnished and concluded for over 20 miles and another in nevada which is similar. A Hearst Castle in California and another in Europe and finally the home in Roswell. A mansion that when bought would need to be redone talking about six months or more depending so they would buy it immediately having it done by those their to bring in more money but having a teen artist input Michael and giving him a few have to buy motherless free rein so it would be home when he moved in.

“That is everything let's get some sleep before the constellation aligning tonight.” Kyle said to his sister using his limited ability to teleport them onto the to the balcony.

“Where not going to tell them about the time travel are we or what’s to come?” Kyle asked pretty sure he already knew the answer but needing to ask anyways.

“No one but Zan.” Tess confirmed although the inclusion on Zan in the truth shocked Kyle but only slightly. He waited knowing she would continue in her own time no need to rush.

“She is my soul I won’t keep anything from him and if we bond he would know anyways better from me than hidden to be discovered later giving him not chose in leaving me I couldn’t no won’t to that to him. The way I acted with Max wasn’t completely myself I was slightly controlled and manipulated but I couldn’t let go of Destiny and that part was me I won’t let destiny destroy the second or third chance I am getting with my soul.” Tess finished with a small and wishful smile but sad eye those eye that Kyle hated to see and hoped that this trip will help wash away from both their eyes. 

“Whatever you think best little sister I stand with you always and Dad would and will be again proud of you.” Kyle replied his voice firm and filled with conviction leaving no room for doubt. 

They both fell into content silence reflecting on the years past that lead them to wear they where now nothing that everything would change the moment they set foot in the past both not knowing whether it would before better or worst. Tess was the first to fall into another restless sleep while Kyle was keep up such a little longer his gaze wrestling on the girl beside him his sister while his thoughts were on his father and the last time the were together.

~Flashback seven years ago~  
Another bang was heard over head as they moved quickly through the tunnels. Trying to make it to the others before it was to late no me that 4 feet way Maria was gun down her shielding power not strong enough to hold under the assault it was taking.The movement came to an abrupt stop as the shield went down and everyone under it was killed. Kyle was frozen not wanting to believe that the last of his friends was truly dead. His father gripped his arm forcing him back into the tunnel and away from the battlefield knowing that the wouldn’t be of much use the now that they task was killed. It was hard for Valenti to get his son moving in the right direction with everything going on around him. He allowed a smile to slip on to his face as he saw his daughter had made it to the meeting point a few yards way. A smile that didn’t last much longer as a skin struck at his son Valenti push him out of the way taking the blow himself. Two strangled cry resonated throughout the field as a psychic blast was released from both his children wiping out the enemy completely. Tess slipped into a coma and Kyle was left weaken but awake holding their father close as words pulled out of his mouth. Promising him he’d be okay but the both new the truth and as Valentli stared into his eyes tear falling from his own he spoke to his son for the last time. ‘ I know that things weren’t always the best and I never said it much but I am proud of you beyond proud to call you my son. I won’t last much longer Valenti choked up a few coughs of blood before continuing. ‘ But I leave knowing that you won’t be completely alone you be with your sister’ his eyes slowly shut as he continued ‘my children the best anyone could ask for and more than I deserved’ he finished as his heart stopped but a smile on his face content with knowing his kid were safe and together.” ~End of Flashback~ Kyle blinked way his tears as he came back to the present a smile on his own face knowing that his time around that if anything that their actions did change it would definitely be the fate of their family. He sat there for a little longer before long awaited sleep took a hold of him.

Later that night 30 minutes before time would be reversed and a new timeline took hold Tess and Nova placed on last phone call to Antar were Larek was waiting.  
“I know that we new really talked before or was I much help in your young do to the restrictions placed upon me at the time. It is no excuse for my failure and I hope that this time around I find a way to help sooner and I wish you luck Queen Tess of Antar and Earth may the gods be with you” Larek disconnected the call as the palace was stormed once again in hopes of stopping the Queen in her attempt to fix things. Larek died the exact moment his best friends Queen arrived in the past a smile on his face knowing that this time everything would work out for the best with the return of not four but eight rulers and their allies.


	2. Resting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final ready for their journey into the past Tess and Kyle say goodbye with a heavy heart.

The call with Larek need abruptly ended ten minutes ago before he was able to hear Tess soft whispered response of “I know” but she hoped that even across the galaxy that he would be able to feel their faith in him. Faith that no matter what his thought they had always had in him especially after the others had perished without him the wouldn’t be reversing time in the first place to fix everything that went wrong the first time around.

Nova took Tess hand as the light from the pulsing machine engulfed them and all of their belonging. The wind picked up around them as time reversed around them seeing them as it did. As the light faded and the wind stopped they slowly opened their eyes. Taking in the others appearance a slip took over their faces. They eye sparkled with joy for the first time in year and a laughter filled the building only for it to stop as the essence of the current Tess merged with the Tess in the room and the reality of the situations brought them back to reality but the smile on their faces stand as they went through there things making sure that everything had arrived safely.

In New York Zan, Lonnie, and Rath froze in place gazes all snapped upward and then North in union knowing that something had changed but not what. Ava was puzzled about the others behavior unable to feel what they were but remained silent some how deep down knowing that what ever they were feeling was important.

I Roswell New Mexico Max paused mid conversation with his sister Isabel and Michael as a strange feel washed over them and a sense that everything was about to change echoed in all their minds.

“Tess are you alright” Kyle asked taking he by the arm making to help her regain her balance and make sure she didn’t fall over.

“Yes, I just feel a little sick but Larek said that it might happened and if it did it wouldn’t last longer than a few minutes” Tess in formed her brother thankful for his support. They stood they for several minutes before Tess felt sure enough she could stand on her own.

“Let’s check to make sure everything arrived as it should have. I’ll take the right you can do the left will meet back in the middle?” Tess suggested. Nova allowed his eyes to sweep over everything before signing and nodding in agreement he just new he was going to regret taking the left side of the room.

About two and a half hour later they finally managed to go through everything and make sure the most important things still worked. Kyle signed closing the last of the crates he had to look out before look around the room finding Tess sitting on the floor flipping through Antar documents. Shaking his head before grabbing the document that they would need to file as soon as possible before moving over to join her on the floor. 

“Really Tess you get done early and decided for some light reading you would look at old document” Kyle laughed taking the papers out of her hand and setting them back in their proper place not wanting to loss them.

“Yes, If you must know ready about things we passed in laws when we first lived; and there consequence now is interesting to me. Sorry, we can’t all meditate about our live and relax like you can.” Tess countered with a huff and a roll over her eyes used to her brother antics by now. Tess took a couple of the papers they had yet to fill out as Nova looked over the rest making sure there was nothing wrong with them. He was used to finding the key traits of signs of counterfeit because of his dad and the life he had been force to lead made them really good at.

After a few moment both Tess and Kyle where done looking over the paper and decided it would be best to pack up and head out. Tess over got of the way to allow Nova to do his thing. Nova closed his eyes and picture the thing before him getting small and small his hands flashed a blue grey before the light faded away and Kyle opened his eye as he began to have a coughing fit. His nose began to bleed he had never shrunk as many things before in one go until now and it took a toll on him. 

Tess rushed to her brothers side upon seeing the blood run down his face. Tess helped him sit before materialized a handkerchief “Hold this to your nose and rest” Tess demanded. When Nova went to argue he was meet with a glare that had sent enemy’s running with their tails between their legs. “I’ll do the rest it isn’t much then will need to leave” Tess said with a nodded knowing from the way his shoulders slumped that he wasn’t going to put up a fight about it.

It took about ten minutes for his nose to stop bleeding and just in time because Tess was done packing everything it wall fight into 10 normal size duffel bags. Tess gave him a once over before extending her hand to him and pulling him up to stand. 

“Thank” he mumbled dusting off his pants and picking up two of the bags before levitating the other to the door not wanting to care them manually longer than he had to. While he might have shrunk them it didn’t mean it weighed any less that it normal would have thankfully the duffel backs had a limited weightless affect (making something that weighs about 3,000 pound feel like 300) on them that made it easier to carry them. Training with Michael and the others over the years allowed him to bench about 600 pound before his strength from the transition and 800 after it.

While waiting for Nova's noise to stop bleeding for the first time in year Tess began to have her doubts about their plan. She never before thought going back would be a bad idea if not to change things at least to be truly face. However not that they were really here in the past the others not far form reach; and it was terrifying she had already lost them twice and she couldn't go through that again. 

"Are we doing the right thing in involving the others" Tess questioned allowing her brother to see how truly vulnerable she was at the moment.

"Of course " Nova said with absolute certainty "Why do ask" he questioned letting he gaze run over his queen, his sister.

"It's just that their safe right now both sets maybe they'll be better of if I didn't meet them" Tess said her voice broken.

"Bullshit" Nova called his voice echoing across the room "and you know it they were never truly safe. They won't be until their set is complete with Ava and you with Zan and even then it would be best for all eight to stand strong together. Your scared I get that so am I but I am here for you always and it will be just like coming home for the first time in year; I promise everything will be better his time." Nova finished taking his sister hand and standing. 

"Shall we" He suggested at the door with his right hand while holding his left out for Tess to take. This caused Tess to smile a true smile for the first time in years at his antics. 

"She shall" she replied with a curtsy before going to take his arm. As the walked our the door an into a brand new word from which they came Tess for the first time in years wasn't driven by determination but hope for a better future.


	3. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that everything is in flux nothing is written in stone for any of the royal family.

It didn't take long for Tess to lay down the ground work all across the country when it came to people just a mind warp here or there and hard paper records not yet made digital. Soon there would be a case of a girl who keeps popped up all over the place in several different states, and at various ages looking for help always with a nervous boy who never spoke. She would ask questions about a girl that looked like her being found with two other boys and a girl. Other times she would ask if a boy with a matching pendant was found that look her's with another boy and girl.

In a few weeks time and in over ten different states when the policed department final gets everything updated they would notice the case. Nova told her that this will cause red flags to pop all across the board. The would report to their superior who would report to their bosses and an investigation will start. The trail would lead back to the discover of an unknown girl currently sixteen years of age and with any luck the investigation would lead to Michael as well.

It shouldn't take them long to realize that all the reports happened at the same time frame every two years at around seven a.m. Which would happen in a little over four months time just long enough for their emancipation to go through and for her to start her own investigation of her own missing family. So that when the time come and they find them nothing will be out of place a few DNA test and everything checks out they be free to do what they please no questions asked. Their background with account for anything weird they may do or say plus this will give them reason for while the Sheriff has another son he had no knowledge of.

 _"Twin/Quadruplet kidnapping ring was a great idea"_ Tess thought to Nova from the other side of the wall as she downloaded the rest of the data into the police data base in New Jersey. While she didn't plan on them digging that deep better safe than sorry; and it could lead to a reasonable alibi for finding her family if asked later. The places her case would be found would circle two regain New York and Roswell.

 _"Thanks"_ Nova shot back. It didn't take long after the war broke out for Nova to find an area of expertise. They learned quick that he was good at making credible cover stories. The first time he made a cover story they all stared at him in awe and she still remember the embarrassed blush that cover his face when he looked up from the plan layout to see them staring at him.

He was quick to shrug and try playing it of by saying "What, it comes with being the Sheriffs son" as if that was all that needed to be said. For most it was but for Tess and Maria it was the moment they realized the might not know him as well as they thought they did. Unknown to Tess but Nova was remembering the same memory and  more importantly the talk he had with their father after the meeting. Who he took him to the side with a smile on his face and said... Nova's head shot up abruptly all previous thought cut off as he felt the presence of the guardian or 'kidnapper' as the cover story would say.

"He's here" Nova thought to Tess although he was sure she knew long before in got into his own range of sensing. He stood up and moved to place himself in the upper floor window some what hidden by the curtain but not really to make sure the neighbors had a perfect view of what was about to happen. Tess used her powers to make sure they had a reason to be outside at this time almost every day since they moved in to the house. The thought their father was off working got in late and left early and wanted to keep an eye out for the teens just in case something happens. As soon as the guardian got their he attacked Nova giving the couple across the road a perfect view of him doing so; and the women was quick to pull out her cell and call the cops. The screaming got loud enough for them to her him threatening Tess. Just as the man across the street decided to head over and intervene Tess had already grab Nova's hand and fled the house across the street with their "father" following were he is them hit by a car.

It played out exactly how they hoped it would and now they were allowing blood taken so they could run a few test. They gave their account of what happened and with the eye witness accounts it was an hope and shut case.

"I am sorry about your dad" a rookie officer said to them as the went to leave.

"He wasn't our Dad" Tess told him firmly before grabbing Nova's hand and pulling out of the station. Most of the officers just thought the kids didn't want to connect with that man anymore, however that rookie cop decided to mention it in his report that evening. No matter what the other officers told him about the matter he felt compelled to mention it along with spotting a weird pendant around her neck and that the brother never spoke. 

~Skip a month~

Everything was finally settled in court that granted them both emancipation and access to all their "fathers" money and bank accounts. The first thing they did was hire people to begin the investigation followed by investing money and buying the building in New York, plus starting the project of building a Manson in Roswell.

Getting the building in New York was easy it was just going about getting it redone that was hard see as they couldn't enter the City personally just yet. So they decided to hire art students from the local college to change the first to floor into a work of art with morals throughout the first few floor. The were given descriptions of Antar's lakes, sunsets, and the courtyard to make in hopes that even if it wasn't exact it would be close enough to home. The payed for the lights and pluming to be fixed throughout the place which took another month and a half to complete

Now that it was done they all that was let to do was decorate which required them to head to New York. The arrived early in the morning before any of her family would think about getting up and heading into the word. Before even arriving the decided it would be best to get most of the furniture and appliances online and have it delivered. Upon arrival the decided to get all place painted from the fifth floor up in basic white for Rath and Michael to be able to draw on later on. The also decided to take care of basic decoration of the room and only personally touch their own as they didn't really know the New York Royals. 

It turned out that the nearest painting company was only three blocks way from their current location. Nova called the up making sure that could do what they needed done and asking how long it would take to get it all done. After a much heated discussion the decided that with 2,000 dollars as payment that they would have it done in a month as long as nothing unexpected happened and got in their way. Tess and Nova choose to hold off on the shopping until they had some were to put things without them getting in the way.

The day off the Crash Down shoot was fast approaching in and it would take another 3 months for the mansion in Roswell to be finished enough for the stay in. If everything went as scheduled they would arrive one week before shit it the fan there. 

Deciding to stick around in New York until then they enroll in a local school as promised to the judge that granted them their independence in this time. While they waited things out the went house hunting in a decent neighborhood so they would have some wear to stay in the mean time. Neither of them were really look forward to crash in a hotel while they waited so house hunting was the better option. The found a great place that had six room, a study, and an indoor pool for only 3,300. They took it deciding that after they moved out they could always rent the place or something but in the mean time they made it their own.

~Three weeks later~

Four of the six rooms were fit for heirs to a empire on Earth and made in the images of what Tess hoped her family would enjoy. Nova was still working on his homework for the week but Tess was bored at staying at home and doing nothing. Deciding to go out and clubbing she went to a local spot for teens. She dressed in a sapphire dress, leather belt, boots, and jacket to complete her looks.

"Going out be back later" Tess called as she left the house. Nova barely registered the fact that she was leaving so consumed by the math in front of him. Five year at war didn't really help him any when it came to school work.

Twenty minutes later Tess arrived at the club hoping to final relax and enjoy herself; she was so focused on getting to the bar when entering that she didn't even notice the two male figure in the corner staring at her.

"You seeing what i'm seeing man" Rath questioned staring at the new look his sister was sporting.

"Yaha" Zan replied allowing his eye to run over and linger on Ava for the first time in this lifetime.

Rath caught him in the acted and laughed a smirk making his way onto his face "About time man. I was being to think something was up with Ava seeing as who you didn't feel that way about her." 

Zan raised his eyebrow prompting Rath to continue talking while Zan couldn't take his eye's off her. 

"Its just that we don't share a twin link like we should and I got to wonder" Rath paused be shaking his head "but it looks like i had no reason to worry. Maybe because of the problem with her pod it takes longer?" he concluded as he allowed his thoughts to wonder.

"Hey, boys" Lonnie said coming up behind them with Ava drinks in their hand. Rath turned around to great his wife from another life only to freeze when his eye's landed on Ava. 

"Ava" Rath whispered quickly turning back to the other 'Ava' his mind running wild.

Zan finally broke his gaze form her after sensing his friends rising panic. His eye went from his brother, to his sister, before finally landed on Ava.

"What's going on" Lonnie questioned her own panic starting to take at the look on her brother face and the stance Rath had taken in front of them.  

Zan nodded his head in the direction of the other 'Ava' fury gather in his eye's at what had to be a shapeshifter. 

"So, whats the plan. How are we going to deal with the shifter" Lonnie questioned taking her own fighting stance eye's filled with determination to protect her family.

 Raths' eyes narrowed in concentration his eye not leaving the other 'Ava' as he sent out his senses.  He didn't notice that as the others shifted in response to the waves of power he was giving off he was looking for a response from the other. It was on a wavelength specific to them something the knew how to use to communicate with each other before they even learned how to speak.

It was apart of the connection they shared although it was more difficult for Ava to use than any of them as if it wasn't the right frequency for her and that's why he had to know if his first thoughts were true.

That the Ava with them currently never belonged with them in the first place and he saw it how her back stiffened as she slowly let out her own sense's searching for the source of what she felt her eye's scanning the room for its source as well. Moments before she connect with he Rath stopped what he was doing and hide in the darkness that covered the part of the club that they stood in.

As he look back are his family he could tell that the had all seen the same thing as him and by the questioning look in Lonnie's eye and the confused in Ava he new that the didn't get what he reaction to what he did meant. He really didn't want to see what Zan thought of what he just did but needing to know he wasn't the only one who saw what this meant. So he slowly turned his head toward his best friend knowing that he would be the most affected of them all.

Zans' gazed upon the other once more his eyes flickering with to many emotions to tell what he was thinking Rath wasn't even sure he knew himself so he waited. It didn't had long for Zan to pull his eye away from her this time before he turned to look at the others and spoke his voice firm leaving no room for argument "She's my queen my true queen and soul not a shifter."

As the turned back toward were she was sitting at the bar the realized that she was gone. Zan and Rath began to panic their eye desperately searching the room for their love and sister.

"Where is she" Zan demand his eyes slowly bleeding black. He was pissed that not only did he not notice the queen with he belonged to another but that the one who was his was lost moments after being found.

"I don't know but she couldn't have gotten far" Rath stated he to couldn't believe that he was right all along and that now that he had proof that Ava his sister wasn't his twin he had lost the one that was.

Lonnie put a comforting hand on Ava knowing how big of a shock it was for her to discover that the family she new and loved wasn't really her family at all. Lonnie new that Ava never felt like she belonged with them but forced her self to fit in with them because that's were she was meet to be. Now learning that the changes she made to belong with her family was for not that her feelings of lacking was because she wasn't were she was meant to be sucked.

Ava didn't know what to do or feel about this development. She always new that she was different form her family in their new life but she knew that she was place were she belonged so she blamed the faulty pod for their differences and tried to make up for it my doing things she wished she didn't have to do to please them.

Slowly the shock wore off and Ava began to question how the people back home could be so stupid to make such a mistake. She also began to wonder were her true family was don't get her wrong Zan, Rath, and Lonnie would always be family but she won't to know were he other family was. She wanted to know why the other queen was her alone and not with them.

"Why is she here" Ava questioned as a thought hit her. Could her counterpart have know that the pod she came from wasn't here's and went looking for them alone.

"What do you mean" Lonnie questioned as the boy turned to look at them.

"I mean out of all the places in the world why come to New York? Why come here alone without her/my versions of you" Ava asked looking at the others hoping that they would tell her she was wrong to be thinking that way she was, but the didn't because the realized that her questions were more than valid.

"You think she new that they were her family and came looking for us" Lonnie asked shocked, but at the same time she wasn't because her queen was known for doing stuff just like that. If she new that they weren't use she would have gone look for use with our without their help and she didn't really like the thought of any version of them abandoning her because she wasn't the right one.

"You think they abandoned her because she wasn't the right Ava for them" Zan stated his voice turning cold and hard. Just the thought of another him turning away his queen hurting her was sickening and if he discover it to be true he didn't care if it would hurt his sister Ava to lose him. He'd be dead before he could even think to apologize for his stupidity.

 "I don't know but will find out" Rath replied hoping that his friend would calm down they really didn't need him to go all King Zan on them right now. King Zan was know for being a vindictive king that once you pissed him of you were dead. He was a fair ruler but he wasn't some fairy tale king that was for peace and love had was the exact opposite really.

Ava paid little attention to what the others were discussing still looking for the other her worried that they lost their chance find her. After he second sweep across the room she finally spotted her walking up onto stage mic in hand he steps shaky a tail tale sign that she was drunk. Her eye widen as she saw this not knowing what to do she called out "Lonnie" as she moved towards the stage herself.

It didn't take Lonnie long to see what he sister had and moved to fallow her but not before tossing back a "Found her" at her brother and lover. The boys finally spotting the "True Ava" began to push there way through the crowd of drunk teens. The four royal froze as a boy they didn't know grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms and began to whispering into her ear. Zan rasied his hand to fling that boy who dared to touch his woman away from her exsposer be damn not one touched what was his. Only for Rath to stop him.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way" Zan order his friend. 

"Look closer, she knows him, trust him. If you did what you were planning to do not only would be be in danger but you might cause her to hate you" Rath stated as he watched the way they interacted together. They were close not close like she was with Zan but more like she was with him when they were little, just them against the world. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it looked like he would have much of a choice seeing who connected the two were. He just hopped that Zan's jealously wouldn't get in the way of him seeing the true meaning behind their closeness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Nova share a duet before coming face to face with the family they had been wanting to meet yet not meet.

Nova could believe how tipsy his sister was when he arrived at the club she decided to visit. At first he had been chilling at the house watching tv and the next he could sense he rising panic. Afraid for her safety he practically ran out of the house not caring is he shut the door behind him or not. However when his following their bond to the club instead of a beaten cornered sister she was tipsy and freaking out the people around her.

"Your drunk" Nova said coming to a stand in front of Tess allowing his eye to run over her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself in her vulnerable state.

"Just a little bit but really I am fine, see" Tess said before attempting to walk in a straight line to prove she wasn't as drunk as she was acting or that he seemed to think she was. She failed spectacularly as she stumbled into his waiting arms.

"Why did you drink so much?  You never drink this much" Nova chastised her for the first time and years. He didn't understand what could have happened from the time she left not even two hours ago until now for her to be this drunk.

"I wouldn't to stop thinking about everything. If will fine my family both of them before shit its the fan or not. Weather they like me or you" Tese said sounding far more sober than she had moments ago.

Tess shook herself out of her depressing thoughts and grabbed Novas' hand leading him closer to the stage.

"What are you doing" Nova question as Tess lwt go of gis hand and began to walk up onto the stage.

"I'm going to sing. You can join me or not. That's up to you" Tess said shooting him a wink over her shoulder as she continued walking to the center of the stage.

Tess made it half way across the stage before Nova began to fallow her up there.

As he joined her at the center of the stage he grumbled "i can't believe your making me do  this."

Tess lead over and whispered in his ear "I not making you do anything, and you know your going to enjoy this just as much as me."

She placed her right hand flat on her stomach and her left hand one her mic. Nova placed both hands on the mic before shooting the guy of the stage a look signaling that they were ready to began. Moments later music filled the club once again and Tess boomed over the speaker.

**"You could never know what it's like Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use" Tess voiced faded as the next verse began.**

 

 _"And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'm coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way And if you need to know, well I'm still standing you just fade awa_ y" Nova sang allowing his eyes to sweep over the crowed in front of him and truly enjoy himself.

 _ **"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did"**_ they sang joining their voices in perfect harmony eyes locked with one another.

_**"Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time** _

_**Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"** _

**"Once I never could hope to win You're starting down the road leaving me again** _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_ _And if our love was just a circus, you'd be a clown by now"_

_**"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time"** _

_**"Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah"** _

_**"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did"** _

_**"Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind"** _

_**"I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (yeah) I'm still standing (standing) yeah yeah yeah (whoa) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah (yeah) I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing (standing) yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing**_ " their voices faded together as one for the last time. Their eyes were blazing from the high the got showing off on stage.

The crowed went wild as the song came to an end.

Tess through herslef into her brother arm a huge grin on her face the moment the song ended. Once he placed her back on the ground she saw that her was just as excited about the performance they gave just as much as she was.

Nova took his sister hand and lead her off the stage a broad smile still firmly in place on both their faces.

"I'll get us some drinks. How about you find us a place to sit" Nova suggested letting go of her hand.

Tess nodded in agreement as she walked away from her brother and into the crowed club and out of his sight. It was a good thing that rhey could talk telepathically if needed. Even if it had its limitations unlike of she was talking to her first family.

 ~In the far corner of the club~

"Zan calm down" Lonnie begged her brother as Rath keep him in place. 

Zan shot her a look of pure rage. He couldn't understand why they were stopping him from killing the bastard that had his hands all over his queen. As that was what she was his and no one else had a right look at her let alone touch her.

Ava was ignoring her family and focus on were double. When she saw the guy with her walk away she debated on weather or not to point that out to the rest or not.

When Zan started choaking the others she decided it was probably best to interfer.

"So, you guy's can keep fighting like little children or we can intercept the guy who just walked away from your queen and allow you the chance to talk to her" Ava commented her voice softly and careless.

Zan stopped choaking the Rath and turned to see that Ava was right about the bastard no longer hanging all over his queen.

Zan slowly made his way through the crowed leaving the other to handle the boy why he dealt with a disloyal queen.

* * *

 

**Songwriters: David Bryan Benoit / Marcel Thomas East I'm Still Standing**

 

 


	5. Ch. 5

Tess was moving through the crowed swiftly until a man tugged on her arm forcing her to stop moving. She turned around a scowl on her face until she see exactly who had pulled her to a top.

She would know that face anywhere, she knew those crystal blue eyes. It was those eyes that freeze her in place making her never wanting to look away.

They broke apart when one of the guy surrounding them was push into them.

Tess mind started working double time as soon as the connection between them broke.

Tess hadn't planned for them to really find them this early. She had no idea what to say to them, to Zan. Tess thoughts froze when a thought struck her. 

Zan opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could.

 _"Tell me she not here with you"_ Tess pleaded frantically looking around the room. They hadn't gotten to Max and the other yet. Tess didn't have away to save Lonnie's yet. They need the powers of both Kings.

 _"Who"_ Zan demanded his voice icy. He didn't like were she was going with this line of questioning.

 _"Vilandra"_ Tess whispered her eyes still searching the club as she quickly started walking towards the exit.

 _"It wasn't my sister who betrayed us, she was manipulated and controlled. You should know that"_ Zan retorted pissed at the accusations being thrown at his twin.

She was even more of a victim in their first life than the rest of them, not that he would ever say that out loud and especially not to her.

This caused Tess to pause in her movements and look at her King. The look on his face said it all. She knew explanation was needed before she made it even worse.

 _"I know, Zan believe me I know but that not the reason I asked. Do you really think the people back home messed up when sending use here? No, there was a reason I wasn't place in the same pod as you and the others and that my double pod malfunction. Those that went through all that trouble to keep the two sets from being truly whole were able to set up another fail safe inside your sister. One that won't activate unless she gets to close to me the True Queen and puts their plans at risk"_ Tess stated/ pleaded for him to understand and believe her. She was about to continue explaining when Nova's voice rang in her head warning that the others were making their way over to them Lonnie leading the charge.

Zan didn't know what to make of the things she was telling him he had no reason to trust her but he also didn't have a reason to not trust her.

However, she did raise some very important questions about the mix up. Zan opened his mouth to question her some more but she cut him off before he got the chance to.

 _"Shit, I don't have time to explain anymore. Now that we've met it will be easier for you to find me. Get to your pod and tell Rath....ænigmata"_ Tess managed to say before disappearing into the crowed.

Zan was left standing there alone with his eye's blazing. She left him without a second thought or glance. That how the others found him pissed and seemingly starring off into space.

 _"Where is she"_ Lonnie questioned before looking around, as if she was going to appear out of thin air at just by mention her.

 _"Yeah, were is my twin"_ Rath demanded. He turned his back on her for a moment leaving her along with his best friend to watch over, only to turn back around and find her missing.

 _"Did she mention my family"_ Ava asked her head tilted to the side in question. Drawing all their attention to her, for was seem to be the first time that night.

 _"Not that you guy aren't because you are. You know what I mean"_ Ava said trailing off not quite sure what else to say.

 _"Of course we know. Your my little sister, no matter what"_ Rath said giving her a quick one armed hug before letting go _"now lets stop with all this mussy stuff, yeah."_ The others nodded in agreement already feeling slightly ill from all this talk about feeling tonight.

" _Let's take the rest of this discussion back home"_ Zan said motioning for the others to fallow. Even if he hadn't said it out loud they got the hidden meaning behind his words.  _Were its safe_  rang through all their minds. So, they collectively let matter drop for now.

It was about a ten minute walk from the club to the sewer that they called a home. 

 _"Get to talking"_ Lonnie demanded. As she moved to sit on the couch. Seconds later Rath joined her throughing is left arm over her shoulder. Ava remained standing near the exit in case things got bad and need a quick get away. Her attention like the others was completely focused on Zan and what he was going to tell them.

 _"I'm going to let that slide for now, because of the situation and the fact that I love you"_ Zan said. Lonnie reposned by blowing a kiss at him.

 _"I didn't get much not even her name. She seemed to think the mix up between Ava and her was planned. The trouble with Ava's pod as well. She was also afraid of see and getting close to Lonnie. Not because of what happened in our past life, but because she thinks that fail safe was installed in you, for if we ever meet the other set or more specifically her"_ Zan said telling them all he knew.

The others didn't now what to make of it, but they could dismiss what there fellow hybrid was saying.

" _Did she mention anything else"_ Rath said falling back into his role of the General.

 _"She said to go back to our pods and to tell you, ænigmata"_ Zan said still not knowing exactly what that meant.

However, he didn't need to because Rath did. He remembered the games they played as kids, the phrase they used to let the other know that there was hide messages for the other to find.

Only three people in the universe new about it. Himself, his sister and one other person that they knew that they could trust. 

If that was were she was getting the information. Then he like her knew that the information was real. Now he just need to find his peace of the puzzle that Larek left him.

* * *

  **According to Google translate for engish to Latin**

**ænigmata; Hidden truths**

 


	6. Contact

Rath stood up from his place on the couch and made his way over to there pod in the other room. He ignored the fact that the others had followed him. He first went to his pod and began messing around before concluding that it was to obvious to leave the message there where people were mostly to look.

He stood back up and looked at the other their pods in the room. They were to much of a risk to leave something in. They would have found it years ago. He continued to stare them. They were the only things sent with them here. The message had to involve them some how.

The others had gotten tried with Rath's silent staring at their pods with out any reason.

 _"So, why are you starring at our pod"_ Ava questioned. She spoke up first knowing that is either Zan or Lonnie did things would most likely end in a fight. Which they didn't need right now they need answers. An the only way they were going to get them would be by remain calm, collected, and asking nicely. Rath hated being ordered around in this life and if Zan or Lonnie began bossing him around right now they would learn nothing.

 _"Do you remember the games we played as kids"_ Rath questioned as he continued to stare at the pods. His thought were running wild. He knew the answer was staring him in the face and he was just over looking things, just like when he was a kid. He always focused on the tiny detail while Ave usually saw the big picture. Which was why she usually won when they played the game.

Ava took a moment to really think about what he was asking instead of focusing on the why. She knew her brother was in General mode which meant that this wasn't a time to mess around and joke. That you answer what he asks as soon as he asked without messing around because it was important.

 _"Yeah, I remember we played quite a few games growing up"_ Ava stated as she looked from her brother to the pods and back repeatedly.

 _"A hidden message"_ Ava asked as she to turned to stare at the pods sitting before them. it would help if they were closer together. it would help to see if something was out of place with one if they were closer together.

 _"Yeah, only we an you know who know about this game of ours. If that's were our sister if getting the info than..."_ Rath voice trailed off as he noticed Ava moving closer to the pods.

 _"Than the info is concert and we need to listen to it"_ Ava finished. She was now standing in front of her pod starring at it.

 _"We need to move them closer together"_ Ava said taking her pod and pushing it closer to the middle of the room. The others decided not to question her and do what she said. Subconsciously, they placed their pods in a square/circle formation that signaled a complete unit. They took several sets back so they could see the whole thing at once. Which was a good thing because seconds later the pods began to glow and mold together forming one giant pod chamber. 

 _"Well, if that ain't a hidden message I don't know what is"_ Lonnie said whistling. It was an impressive site to be hold. Now the question was if it was safe or not.

 _"What now"_ Ava questioned as she continued to stare at the glowing ship chamber in front of them.

 _"I go in"_ Rath said taking a step forward only for Zan to hold out his arm in front of him.

 _"We go in"_ Zan said leading the others into the newly formed chamber. 

As soon as the all stepped in the opening closed behind them leaving them in complete darkness,but not for long. A flight flickered on in the middle of the room calling to them beckoning them forward and towards the light. They all reached forward in sink to take long of the light. Only for some unknown force to freeze them in place.

They couldn't move at all and they hated it. All they could do was what for whatever was going to happen next. Completely vulnerable to their enemies.

Rath was the only one not completely worried about being stuck in place. He trusted his twin even if they hadn't meet in this life time. He trust Larek in his past life and he trust then in this one to.

It didn't take long for the force to let them go and for the lights to come back on.

In the middle of the chamber a holo gram came on. The figure stared at them in wonder.

" _Larek_ " Rath stated recognizing him immediately.

" _Hello, my friend. Long time no see. I was starting to think you would never find this place"_ Larek stated a true smile forming on his face in years. Time passed differently on his planet than it did on Earth. 

 _"I didn't know there was anything to find, but i should have"_ Rath stated.

 _"What caused yoh to look now"_ Larek asked. He had almost given up hope for his friend to contact him. So, much so that he was thinking about turning to the their doubles in Roswell.

 _"My twin mentioned hidden messages"_ Rath informed his friend.

This caused Larek to turned towards Ava. The moment his eye fell upon her he smiled a small smile.

 _"My Queen"_ Larek stated but the more he look at her the more he felt as if something was off.

Which casued him to tilt his head and truly look at her. Something wasn't quite right with the women standing in front of him. She wasn't his queen, close but not close enough.

 _"Not Ava, my twin"_ Rath said. As she looked from Larek to Ava. He was trying to let him know that they knew about switch.

 _"You don't know"_ Zan said final speaking up as he saw the confusion on Lareks face. His voice drawing everyones attention towards him. 

 _"My King"_ Larek said kneeling before his king. 

 _"Rise, my friend"_ Zan told him. It was nice to see he was still recognized as such, but at the same time they didn't have time for formalities.

 _"Pardon me, but what don't I know"_ Larek questioned getting back to the matter at hand.

The four hybrid exchanged looks with each other silent deciding well they should tell him or not. 

Lonnie stepped forward from her place at the back. She linked hands with Rath and shared a look with her brother before turning back to Larek and speaking.

 _"Ava's pod malfunction when we arrived. We thought that was the reason she was weaker than the rest of us. Why the royal crest didn't appear on her hand when she used her powers, like the rest of use"_ Lonnie told him.

 _"That's not possible"_ Larek stated with absolute certainty shaking his head negatively.

One the pod shouldn't have malfunctioned and even if it did. Zan would have been able to heal Ava and not matter what the royal crest should have been on her hand. The only reason for it not to be there was if she wasn't the True Queen of Antar.

 _"We know that now. Ava's double showed up. She had the royal mark and we all just felt drawn to her. Zan and Rath more that Ava and I but still. She raised some questions for us. About the pods malfunction and their switch. She said it wasn't an accident, before pointing use in your direction"_ Lonnie told him.

 _"So, were is the true queen now"_ Larek asked as he tried not come to terms with all the information they were dumping on him.

 _"We don't know she took off_ " Ava told him a frown on her face.

 _"Why"_ Larek demanded. It just wasn't making since to him. There was something he was missing. He didn't like not knkwing things and he felt like he failed his friends, all of them.

 _"It didn't seem like she wanted to leave us. She seems to think that Lonnie can or will be controlled if she gets to close to her. That the peope who separated us installed a fail safe form them if we were ever reunited"_ Zan told him.

The room fell into silence as they look at the girl in question.

" _Is that possible"_ Lonnie asked. It was one of her greatest fears being used and forced to turn against her family again.

 _"Its possible"_ Larek finally said turning away from them and toward something they were unable to see. 

" _I took some scans of you guys when you first steppee in. To make sure tou guys were really you. I'll take a closer look at them and get back to you"_ Larek informed them seconds before the holo disappeared and the door opened for them.

 _"Well, what now"_ Ava asked as they made it back to the made room of their home.

 _"We wait, Who wants pizza"_ Rath asked heading for the exit. 

~time skip 2 hours~

They were all still awake to high strung from the days a events for them to even think of getting some sleep.

They remain silent for the most part just thinking about thay passed and what they future might hold. The glow coming from the other side of the room snapped them out of their thinking.

" _So_ "  Zan demanded the moment he stepped through the door. His arms spread open and the other on his heels.

 _"Our queen was right. Lonnie have a kill switch command in her head"_ Larek told them.

Which cause Rath to punch the wall closest to him. Ava took Lonnie into her arms showing her she wasn't alone. That they wouldn't turn their backs on her this time.

Zan stepped forward so he was inches away from the holo gram. 

 _"So, what do we about it"_ Zan demanded. He failed his sister the first time around and let them all down. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes this time.

 _"I don't know to fix it. I'll work on it. However, i might suggest finding the true queen as she might already have some idea how to fix this"_ Larek told them.

An he really hoped she did as he had no idea about how to go about fixing it, even more so with them half way across the galaxy from him. Not to mention they must have a traitor among them if all this slipped past him. He would have to be extra careful who he talked to and what information he let out.

" _Will find her"_ Zan told him.

" _Every well my king. I must be going now as not to raise suspicion among out enemies"_ Larek told them. He bowed one last time before cutting the connection.

 _"What now_ " Rath asked looking to his king for the firet time in this life as his king and not as a brother and friend. 

" _We find her any means necessary"_ Zan told them his voice and eye darkening. He was the king once more. 


End file.
